


Power High

by GalaxyGazing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGazing/pseuds/GalaxyGazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux seeks out Kylo after demonstrating the Starkiller's abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power High

The lights split red across outer space as the Starkiller unleashes its world-ending power. The illumination is reflected in Hux’s eyes. He’s almost trembling.

As the last of the targeted planets is annihilated he leaves the stage, enters inside the station, and finds exactly who he is looking for in the empty hallway.

Kylo sees the general coming, walking fast and with a purpose. Immediately, Kylo knows what he wants, sees it written all over his face with that expression he makes exclusively behind closed doors.

As Hux approaches him he doesn’t slow his pace, he simply grabs a fistful of Kylo’s black cloak and tugs it hard enough that Kylo turns a little with his speed. Hux doesn’t stop walking. “Come on,” is all he says.

More out of curiosity than obedience, Kylo follows him. Naturally, they’d done this before, but the times in which they did were few and far between. Almost always it would start with an argument that peaked beyond anger and evolved into something else entirely.

They despise each other, but from time to time they both need what the other could give them. However, never had Kylo seen Hux’s composure slip, not even when he was pressed down into the mattress by the throat. Now, Kylo saw Hux more keyed up than he’d ever been; that alone was interesting enough to make him follow his instruction.

They make it to the general’s room and Hux is already shedding his coat before Kylo even locks the door. Kylo watches him for a moment before he makes any moves, absolutely fascinated. A few seconds more and Hux is down to his boots, “Hurry up,” he barks.

Soundlessly, Kylo joins him on the bed, still fully clothed. He removes his mask and places a gloved hand to Hux’s face, thumbing his cheekbone gently. He knows Hux hates it, he prefers the rough and tumble route and, unsurprisingly, he jerks away from the touch, “Get on with it.”

“You’re panting,” Kylo observes aloud. It doesn’t take much to connect the dots. The general was still reveling in the power of the Starkiller. The death of 5 planets, the sheer _power_ it took to eliminate them, had him shaking with arousal. “You get off on this, don't you?” Kylo taunts him because, for the first time ever, he is the more levelheaded.

Hux narrows his eyes and hates the fact that Kylo thinks he’s in control. However, he’s in no position to argue if he’s going to get what he needs. He’ll let him believe that for now. “Fuck me,” is all Hux replies with.

Kylo grins, “hands and knees,” is all he says as he half pushes an already complying Hux. The general gets on all fours while Kylo slides the fabric of his own pants down just enough to move forward. He removes only one glove and remains otherwise clothed.

Spitting on his bare fingers, Kylo works the slickness onto his hardening cock and into where Hux needs it. Squeezing one hand around the back of Hux’s neck, Kylo shoves him face down into the mattress, other hand guiding the head of his erection inside of him.

Hux grunts a short sound of discomfort, which Kylo knows is partially the point of this. Too many times had Kylo been ridiculed for trying to offer a gentler approach and scolded for asking if Hux was alright. At first he thought that was Hux’s attempt to keep their relationship strictly professional, but now he understood him well enough to know that Hux desired a certain level of pain.

Kylo buries himself fully in one push and feels Hux tense around him. Unceremoniously, he fucks him open, barely lets him breathe the way he forces him down onto the bed.

They almost never talk when they do this and they’re quiet expect for when they absolutely can’t help it. Hux flinches and Kylo splays his bare hand over the general’s hip and grips hard to hold him in place.

If they had time, Kylo would have liked to mock him a bit more for his horrifying kinks and _need to feel alive_ after unleashing unthinkable amounts of destruction, but Hux has a short fuse and no tolerance for disobedience. If he teased him too much, he would have missed the opportunity to see him so needy.

Kylo ups his speed and becomes a little more violent with his movements because he knows Hux wants him to. He falls low over him, black curls tickling between Hux’s shoulder blades. The general makes a noise and Kylo squeezes the back of his neck harder.

They never last long at these speeds and soon Kylo’s brow knits together and he squints his eyes tight. He hears Hux’s voice muffled inaudibly into the bed sheets but the tone is desperate enough to have Kylo cumming and cumming inside of him. Hux finishes as well, knees wobbly with the collapse of Kylo’s weight on top of him.

Exhausted, they separate. Kylo literally pushes off of him, briefly shoving Hux further into the mattress before leaving the bed entirely. Neither bothers to fill the silence.   
  
The universe now had less planets in it and, as a result, Hux was a satisfied, aching mess. Kylo felt indifferent about it. He wonders which of them is worse.

Quietly, he exits the room while Hux is still recovering. 

He knows if he’s not back on the job before the general redresses there would be hell to pay.

 

\--

The End.


End file.
